Black Cat Moan
by queenevilregal
Summary: There's a mysterious black cat running around Storybrooke and its driving everyone crazy. This is a one shot story based on a 1-2-3 prompt from a friend. The prompt was: The color purple. Regina and Mr. Gold. A black cat , white wine and pixie sticks. See what happens when Mr. Gold pays Regina a visit to discuss this pesky cat. Is it the wine or is it the black cat?


**Black Cat Moan**

It had been one week since Halloween. One week since a mysterious black cat had been destroying the sleep of every Storybrooke resident. No one knew where this cat came from or whom it belonged to, all they knew was that it was dreadfully loud!

Every night, just as Storybrooke was ready to end another day, this cat would start roaming around town howling and occasionally scratching at some unlucky individual's door.

Kind soul that he was, one night Dr. Hopper brought the feline into his home, but alas the cat was not very fond of his dog, Pongo and fighting ensued.

A few nights later, Mr. Gold became the victim of the black cat's abuse. Just as Mr. Gold got comfortable in his bed, the cat walked around his property howling an ear piercing howl and scratching at all of Mr. Gold's doors. The pawnshop owner fussed and mussed in his bed until he finally surrendered and got up to go see what was troubling the cat. When Mr. Gold opened his door, the cat ran off.

Infuriated and now wide-awake, Mr. Gold needed someone to vent his frustrations to. The best person he could think of was Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.

Just before the clock struck midnight, Mr. Gold rang Regina's doorbell. She answered the door standoffishly, dressed in purple silk pajamas.

"What the hell are you doing here" ? Regina barked, "Do you have any idea what time it is"?

"Oh, I'm quite aware of the time Madame Mayor. I have been forced to endure the ghastly moans of a stray cat all night," Mr. Gold complained as he barged into Regina's home.

"Oh please, do come in," Regina said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in annoyance "Keep your voice down, Henry is asleep upstairs" she requested of Mr. Gold as she walked him into the living room.

Before Mr. Gold arrived, Regina had been enjoying a bottle of white wine and sneaking some of Henry's Halloween candy. All of the good stuff was long gone. All that remained was candy corn and pixie sticks.

"Mind if I have some candy"? Mr. Gold asked as he reached for a pixie stick

"Have some candy corn instead. Those things are horribly messy" Regina exclaimed as she pushed Mr. Gold's hand away from the problematic treats.

"As you wish your majesty," Mr. Gold grinned as he took a seat on Regina's sofa

"Wine"? Regina asked, offering him a glass of white wine

"Don't mind if I do. It's been a horrid evening" Mr. Gold replied

"You said something about a cat," Regina remarked as she poured Mr. Gold his wine

"Indeed. There's a boisterous black cat roaming around Storybrooke" Mr. Gold responded

"Well, I can assure you that it is not mine. I never did like pets" Regina declared

"This cat has become a town nuisance and as mayor, it is your job to take care of it" Mr. Gold smirked as he sipped his wine

"I'll see what I can do" Regina promised as she too sipped her wine

The night moved along rather quickly for Regina and Mr. Gold. One bottle of wine rapidly turned into three bottles of wine. The two frenemies talked about old times and their new surroundings. Regina even tried to drag information about the town's new arrival, Emma Swan out of Mr. Gold but he was too smart for her, even under the influence of alcohol. Regina, on the other hand, was coming undone. She was lonely and scared of what Emma Swan could mean to her family and her curse. She needed an escape.

Regina had known Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin, most of her adult life. She had never thought of him as anything except a teacher and later a nemesis. Regina had never thought of Rumple as a sexual being, but tonight she was. Regina listened to his sensual voice, looked into Mr. Gold's dark eyes, and began to feel a yearning for him. She was slightly disgusted with herself but too drunk to care. Regina slowly started rubbing Mr. Gold's thigh and looking at him suggestively.

"What on earth are you doing"? Mr. Gold asked bewildered

"You've been here all night. Don't tell me you're sticking around for the candy corn"? Regina asked smugly

"I don't know how to break this to you, but you've never been my type, your majesty" Mr. Gold retorted

"Oh my dear, little imp, I'm everybody's type," Regina growled as she took Mr. Gold's face in her hands and kissed him hard.

Mr. Gold was taken aback. He resisted at first and pushed Regina away, but as soon as their lips parted, they looked fiercely into each other's eyes and resumed passionately kissing. Their drunken hands soon began exploring and grabbing at each other's bodies. Neither party could believe what was happening. It felt outrageously wrong and deliciously right all at the same time. Regina's body began to feel electric as Mr. Gold started kissing his way down her neck and unbuttoning her pajama top. His mouth was soft and warm and his hands were not afraid to take what he wanted.

"Stop," Regina said startlingly "Henry is upstairs. This can't happen here."

"No. I suppose not, " Mr. Gold agreed, "Would you care to show me to your bedroom" ? He asked seductively with a devilish grin

"Follow me" Regina replied lustfully before she commanded another fervent kiss

Once upstairs, they headed for the privacy of Regina's bedroom. She locked the door and zealously pushed Mr. Gold onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Still trying to be the one in control, eh dearie"? Mr. Gold joked as he removed Regina's clothing and ran his hands all over her body, taking extra time to cup her breasts

"I promise you're going to enjoy every second that I'm in control," Regina asserted as she playfully removed all of her bedmate's clothes.

Regina slowly ran kisses all over his entire body. Mr. Gold groaned with delight as Regina sucked on his neck. He took her hand and placed it on his throbbing erection.

"I thought I wasn't your type" Regina smirked

"It seems you've changed my mind. Now show me what a good evil queen you can be," Mr. Gold replied as he ran his fingers up and down Regina's spine.

Regina slowly inserted his manhood into her wetness and began riding him intensely. She ran her hands up and down Mr. Gold's chest as she rolled her hips and leaned her head back. He took great pleasure in watching his archrival writhing on top of him. Mr. Gold grabbed Regina's hips and picked up the pace. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he clutched her buttocks and thrust himself as deep inside of her as he could. Regina leaned over and kissed Mr. Gold deeply as her body started to be overtaken with pleasure. They panted with ecstasy, as they both got closer and closer to their climax. Regina cried aloud as she came more powerfully than she ever had before. Mr. Gold took her hands as Regina still trembled. Seeing her gratification pushed him over the edge as he reached his own orgasm.

They laid in bed sweaty and out of breath, still perplexed by what had come over them. As they laid there, that pesky black cat started its torturous moaning. Reality soon came back into sight. Pleasure turned to disgust as the alcohol and the afterglow wore off.

"You should probably go," Regina said bluntly

"Yes. I suppose I should" Mr. Gold agreed as he got out of bed and located his clothes.

Mr. Gold crept quietly out of Regina's bedroom and down the stairs. He drove home shaking his head. This was Regina of all people, did this really just happen. Where did that cat come from? Was it to blame?


End file.
